


Strangers at the Train Station

by Akinasky



Series: SterekBingo 2019 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Low Key Werewolf Mates, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Stiles is mistaken for Alec's fiance while he is in a coma, The Lightwoods are Hales and they are all werewolves, Werewolf Mates, While You Were Sleeping AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles works at the train station and he see this guy every day that he calls 'Dreamy McBriefcase' and when Stiles saves the guy from hunters, the family mistakes him for Dreamy's fiance and he falls in love with the family while Dreamy is lying in a coma.The While You Were Sleeping AU that no one asked for but me.





	Strangers at the Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo Prompt: Strangers on a Train

Stiles didn’t hate his job though it wasn’t the most exciting thing in the world. It did pay the bills on his tiny flat and allowed him the flexibility to continue going to college and thank goodness there were some grants and scholarships that he applied for and earned. He was so close to the completion of his Bachelors and then he would be able to go into the FBI training program, that was the plan.

Working in a toll booth at the train station would just have to work for a little while longer. It wasn’t like there wasn’t anything good about the job. He got to see interesting people and listening to the trains come and go was strangely soothing. It gave him plenty of time to work on his homework and other interests as well. Not that there was a lot of those, interests that is.

One of the best things about his job would have to be this one guy, ‘Dreamy’ McBriefcase, Stiles liked to call him in his head. ‘Dreamy’ was always wearing these trim suits with a tan duster and carrying a briefcase. Stiles apparently had a thing about guys with briefcases, it could have been filled with candy for all he knew and it was still sexy as hell. ‘Dreamy’ had dark hair that seemed to be always the perfect example of the ‘artful tousle’ and his eyes, when he came up to the booth were brown but it wasn’t just brown! They were lively and perfect, so unlike Stiles’ own eyes. They were beautiful and Stiles wanted to have the man’s babies.

If he could have babies.

Science really should catch up enough so he could have that man’s babies. Sadly, that wasn’t going to happen unless his life was a weird fanfiction story or porn channel online. Or anime, there was always something weird going on in anime.

The only problem was; they had never actually talked and Stiles didn’t know his name. So, he stuck to ‘Dreamy’ or something of the kind and struggled to say anything other than ‘hey’ or ‘token please’. And he spent some of his time in the booth imagining all kinds of jobs for Dreamy and all kinds of things that could be in the briefcase. One day he was a laywer and his briefs were in the case, the next day he was an accountant and everything he needed was in the case. On more racy days, Dreamy was a stripper and there was a small boombox and condoms in the case.

Mostly Stiles just liked imagining the life they could have together if only he was brave enough to actually talk to the guy. Maybe even ask him out but that meant putting himself out there with a guy who was clearly successful while Stiles worked in a toll booth at the train station. Sure there were plans and goals for his future but coming on to strongly with this guy, this guy that he didn’t even know was bisexual or gay to begin with, didn’t sound compelling or easy.

Stiles figured that the fantasy was better than the overwhelming possibility of being turned down or rejected. For now, he would continue to choose fantasy over reality.

This went on for several more weeks, getting close enough to midterms that he was bringing his study guides and books everywhere he went. They just stayed at his side and any moment he had to himself, Stiles was looking over everything in the texts as well as the notes from class and discussions.

“Hey,” someone said and Stiles looked up with an apology quick on his lips to see Dreamy.

“Hey, sorry about that. Midterms,” Stiles choked out as he gestured towards the books and paper that he was writing all over.

Dreamy smiled, passing over his token, “What are you going for?”

“Criminal justice, things like that.”

“Gonna be a lawyer?” Dreamy asked with a smile.

“Eww,” Stiles laughed then sobered when Dreamy’s face fell, “No I didn’t mean it like that. Sorry. I am going into the FBI, that’s my dream anyway.”

Dreamy nodded, “Very cool, well, have a good day.”

“Bye,” Stiles muttered as the other man walked away and cursed, he should have asked his name or something. And now all the guy knew about him was that he didn’t like lawyers which seemed important to Dreamy. Sometimes Stiles shouldn’t be allowed to speak to other people, especially people that he was currently in love with. Seriously. He has no social cues.

He watched as Dreamy walked off towards the platforms and frowned when two people split off from the meandering crowd and started following him. There was something about them, something that has Stiles sitting up and watching with concern. He didn’t grow up with his father the Sheriff for nothing, Stiles was pretty good about when people were being naughty.

Dreamy paused and looked back, something flashed in his eyes. Like lens flare in a movie but it was bright gold, it didn’t make sense and Stiles shook his head then kept watching as he absently took another token. The person scoffed at his inattention but he ignored them. Stiles kept his eyes on the other two took off towards his crush. Dreamy started running, his briefcase forgotten in his haste and Stiles jumped out of the booth without a second thought to his safety or his job.

Dreamy ran alongside on of the train platforms and the trio moved around a corner and out of sight for a moment as the woman shouted, “Hale, we know who you are! Give it up otherwise we go after your sisters instead.”

Dreamy Hale cursed back at the other people and stopped. One of the people, the woman pulled a gun out and Stiles started screaming for ‘Dreamy’ to run or hide or something. The two other people turned and stared at him and Dreamy used the opportunity to run at them, knocking all three of them down in a heap. Stiles kept running towards them when he heard the shot and paused, covering his mouth in shock.

They shoved ‘Dreamy’ off and over the edge of the train track and took off. Stiles kept his eyes on Dreamy and rushed forward, jumping down in the track before he even had a chance to think about what he was doing. There was blood coming from the unconscious man’s head, his perfect beautiful head and Stiles looked around. Then the train blew its horn and Stiles looked up to see the oncoming train on the track they were lying on.

“Shit! Shitshit _shit!_ Okay Mr. Dreamy, I need you to get up and help me here. I don’t think I can get you out of there without your help. It’s coming fast!”

He didn’t move.

Stiles groaned and started to drag him off the track but the jacket and the clothes had done a lot to hide just how heavy he was. Stiles cursed, looking up at the train again and growled as he laid flat over Dreamy and rolled them out of the way just as the train rolled by. Stiles pressed a hand to the head wound and waited for the train to stop or pass. Stiles didn’t know which it was going to be but someone had to have seen the chaos and the trouble. He just had to be found and get the guy to a hospital.

Stiles struggled for his phone while he felt the unconscious man’s pockets until he came across a wallet, pulling it out and getting a name ‘Alexander Gideon Hale’ it read. Stiles dialed 9-1-1 and told the person on the phone what the problem was and listened intently while they told Stiles what he should do for ‘Alexander’.

When the ambulance got there, Stiles climbed out of the pit and let the ambulance guys take care of Dreamy then without getting permission, he hopped into the ambulance and headed to the hospital. On the way, they got a hold of Alexander’s next of kin and there was a weird protocol where he had to be seen by a personal physician who was going to meet the ambulance at the hospital. Stiles watched them load him into the hospital and forced him apart.

“But, wait! I was with him! I need to go!” Stiles stammered.

“Are you family?” the on-duty nurse asked and Stiles shook his head.  “You need to stay here; we will let you know what we can later when the patient is situated.”

Stiles nodded then muttered to himself, “I was going to marry that man.” And headed over to the seating area before he called his boss, Bobby Finstock, who was understanding but did his normal ‘yelling at him’ thing. Stiles made a plan with one of his coworkers, Isaac, to bring him all of his books and everything later and was left alone for the better part of the afternoon while whatever happened with Alexander was happening.

“Excuse me?” someone asked as Stiles hung up the phone and he looked up to see one of the nurses, her nametag declared – Melissa M.

“Yes?” Stiles asked.

“We have Mr. Hale settled in a private room; would you like to come see him?”

Stiles nodded, not even thinking why he was allowed back there now, just grateful he would be able to see Dreamy was alive before he headed back to his own life. Melissa showed him to one of the private rooms, separated from the bulk of the wing and he looked around before pinning his eyes on Alexander, who looked so much thinner in the white gown and the nose cannula on his face. Stiles walked over and almost touched him when he realized his hands were still tacky in places with the guy’s blood so the nurse, bless her, showed him the bathroom to clean up and left them be.

Stiles cleaned the rest of the blood off of his hands and arms though he wouldn’t be able to do much about the blood caked on his sleeves but at least it was dry. He walked back out into the room when a group of people rushed into the room and Stiles almost hid in the bathroom when he realized it had to be Alexander’s family.

There was a couple that looked enough like Alexander that they would have to be his parents, especially when they immediately came in close to Alexander on the bed, the woman saying “My son. What happened to you?”

There were three girls, one much younger than Alexander and Stiles and the other two a little older, maybe in her late twenties or so, another young man who was about Alexander age with sandy blond hair who didn’t really look like the rest of the dark hair and eyed family. After that Stiles started losing track, this guy had a huge family and Stiles wasn’t supposed to be here.

Then as he was trying to hug the wall and escape the room, the woman turned and looked at him, “Who are you?”

“I was there when he was shot, I called the ambulance,” Stiles said, gulping at the laser eyed focus of the group.

“What are you doing in here than? The woman asked and that was a fair question, he wasn’t family.

The nurse, Melissa chimed in, “He’s the fiancé.”

Stiles’s eyes widened as he looked at the woman and then back at the family, waving his hands in denial but he apparently couldn’t make his head do the same. They were staring at the nurse and then looked back at him, a couple of them sniffed at the air and Stiles frowned. Could they smell him? What did he smell like? Was it bad? Stiles showered before work so he couldn’t smell that bad.

He glanced at the nurse who was just staring at them in confusion.

Then the woman walked over to him and pressed her hands to his shoulder, “I’m sorry, we didn’t know that he already proposed. I’m Talia, Alec’s mother.”

“Hello,” Stiles whispered, even more confused now as she pulled him into a tight hug then started introducing him around the room. There was Aaron, Alec’s father; Jace, an adopted brother (no wonder he looked a little different from the others), Alec’s sisters – Laura, Isabella ‘Izzy’ and Cora was the youngest sister. Apparently, there were two other brothers, Max and Derek. At some point Stiles stopped taking in the names and who they were and then he was being dragged out of the room and out to a diner to eat something.

Stiles sat amongst the chaos that was the Hale family and once they were done asking him questions about himself and about how he met Alec which Stiles tried to be as vague and truthful as possible then they dispersed and Stiles went back to the hospital.

Once again, he was allowed into Alec’s room and Stiles sat down next to him, “This is a freaking mess and now they think that you and I are engaged. What the hell am I supposed to do?” he paused and then answered himself, “I know I just need to tell them the truth but they didn’t even blink when your fiancé turned out to be a guy, is it stupid to think that maybe if I just got to know you and them, maybe you could give me a chance when you wake up. Maybe I just hate being so alone during the holidays and never having any plans since I left home. I don’t even talk to my dad so much anymore. I just miss family and yours is so nice.”

He paused again and looked around, making sure there was no one to hear him, “But I can’t get involved starting with lies. That’s a horrible idea, I know that. Maybe it was just nice to think of all those fantasies being more than fantasies.”

 

He left the hospital, hitching a ride back to get his books and everything and headed home. Stiles had to get through work and school for the semester and worrying about some mythical fiancé and the man’s family just couldn’t be his first concern.

Stiles went back to his job and studies for the next week, stopping by the hospital or calling to see how Alec was doing in. It seemed he was healing well but he wasn’t waking up which was another concern for the family obviously.

It wasn’t until the day after his last final and a couple days before Christmas when Stiles looked up and found Izzy and Laura standing outside his little box.

“Hey!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Stiles, right?” Izzy asked and he nodded. “We are going Christmas shopping, when are you off? It would be fun to go together.”

Stiles smiled even though the idea of going anywhere with any of the Hales seemed like a recipe for chaos and heartache. Instead of saying no though he looked down at his phone and told them, “I am actually off in about an hour, can you meet me and the toll office? We can go from there?”

Izzy and Laura both gave him matching smiles and thumbs up before heading away from his booth. Stiles spent the rest of the time taking tolls and googling the Hale family and specifically Alec, who was an assistant in his mother’s law practice and studying to become one of the lawyers on staff. Whoops. It seemed like the family was doing pretty well financially but other than a couple of mentions, they didn’t have social media, they kept to themselves and were very infrequently in the papers which also meant that Stiles had nothing to go on.

When he got off shift, Isaac took over and he walked towards the toll office. He couldn’t help hoping that the sisters were going to be there but no such luck. He gave them a quick once over, noting the similarities in their features and differences. Izzy seemed to be a lot warmer in her greetings when Stiles joined them. Laura was doing that sniffing thing again and Stiles frowned at her.

Laura smiled and they all headed to one of the nearby malls. Stiles didn’t really do any shopping, he didn’t have the money or the people to shop for but when Laura questioned him about what was going to get for Alec, Stiles started looking in earnest, though this was a perfect opportunity to tell them the truth.

“Don’t you have family to spend the holidays with?”

Stiles shook his head, “My dad is family but he’s back in California with his new wife and their kid. I love my dad but they don’t want to come here and I have a weird struggle with his wife. She’s a nice lady but she didn’t really want to keep the reminder of my mom around in me.”

“That’s tough,” Izzy responded.

He didn’t really want to keep talking about it so they changed the subject, finished their shopping and went their separate ways with a promise that Stiles would join the family for Christmas if he didn’t have anywhere else to go. Stiles agreed just so they would leave. Izzy took his phone number and texted him so he would have hers before hugging Stiles and walking away.

Somehow this led into other events with the Hales. Stiles went to lunch with Talia and Aaron, he went to the gym with Jace who was struggling without his brother. Stiles watched the blonde guy use a punching bag until the side was permanently dented and he was sweaty enough that he needed a shower. When they were done and walking out Jace stopped him and said, “I’m glad that Alec has you in his life. I know how alone he’s been. Its good to know he has such a nice guy in his life.”

Stiles nodded, “Thanks. When did Alec tell you that he was gay? He hasn’t really shared the story with me.” Stiles didn’t know why he was asking but he still liked Alec and his family was making Stiles even more enamored. Its nice to see a family that was so involved in each other’s lives and they were so loving with Stiles. Maybe he just desperately wanted to know something else about him.

Jace smiled like he was thinking about it, “it was when he was like sixteen, I think, he was really struggling with this crush he had on a family friend and my mom forced it out of him and then he ran off into the woods and stayed away for a couple of hours. I went out there to find him and I told him that I was going to love him no matter who he was attracted to and he’s been open about it ever since.”

“My dad didn’t care that I was gay but he didn’t really like that I wasn’t getting along with his new wife. Go figure.”

Jace nodded, “Are you going to come over to the house for Christmas?”

Stiles nodded and they waved goodbye.

The next couple of days, Stiles was busy with finals and then work so he wasn’t able to go see Alec until Christmas Eve and the family was bound to find him there so he went to visit for a little while in the middle of the night and shared, “I remember when I came out to my dad, it was because I was trying to keep him from catching me in another lie and he told me that I couldn’t be gay because of the way I was dressed, how rude. Seriously! But after that he was always so awesome about it. Anyway, I didn’t think you were gay, that was a surprise when your parents weren’t surprised about me. I have liked you for a long time and I think that if you wake up, we can see what happens but I should tell them the truth. I need to do it.”

Stiles paused, reaching out and running his fingers down Alec’s arm and then stood up to leave before he talked himself out of it again. Sitting here imagining they could be someone to each other was just another weird fantasy and now it was affecting other people and that wasn’t fair.

Maybe he could have Christmas with a family again first.

The next day, Stiles took the stairs up to the Hale family house, hearing the chatter and the laughter from behind the door. He raised his hand and knocked and the door opened to a face he didn’t know and flapped his jaw a couple times.

“Hello, I’m Stiles,” he introduced and the guy frowned and his nostrils flared a little and Stiles discreetly sniffed himself, wondering again what people kept doing that around him for.

“Derek,” the guys said and invited Stiles into the house.

“I saw Alec last night,” he said making conversation, “I think he’s looking a lot better.”

Derek nodded and looked down at himself before looking back at Stiles and blurted out, “You aren’t Alec’s fiancé.”

Stiles stumbled back a step and looked around, wondering if anyone else was here. “What? What do you mean?”

“Stiles, you made it! Derek, I see you met Stiles!” Talia exclaimed as she walked over with Aaron close behind.

Derek looked between Stiles and his parents, “He’s not Alec’s fiancé.”

Stiles stared at him and then looked at Talia and Aaron again who were glaring at their son. Stiles frowned, “Umm, should I go?”

Talia reached her arm out and hugged Stiles, “I think maybe you should come in and sit down. There is something we need to talk about.”

“I should go,” Stiles whispered again but Talia just steered him towards a sitting room and pressed him gently down into the couch before sitting down across from him with Aaron next to her and Derek frowning prodigiously at them.

“Stiles, I know that you are probably really confused right now but let us explain. Please?”

“Explain what?” Stiles asked, “I need to tell you that Derek’s right. I’m not engaged to Alec.”

Talia and Aaron looked at each other, “We know Stiles.”

“Ummmm,” Stiles responded unintelligently because that was not what he was expecting. “I don’t understand why you went through everything; did everyone know?”

Talia nodded, “That first day, your scent was entwined with Alec’s so we thought you must be the guy he’d been seeing and he’d recently asked for the Hale family ring so he could propose. Then as time went on we realized that you weren’t with Alec and you didn’t lie to us but we could tell that you just wanted family and you smelled like family.”

“What does that mean?” Stiles asked.

“We have some special skills in our family and one of them is heightened senses and part of that is sensing people who are like family, people who are meant to be family. You are meant to be family, no matter how strangely you have come into our lives.”

Stiles stared at them, looking at Derek who was still staring at him when there was a whoosh and some sort of Stargate looking thing appeared in the living room and Stiles flopped backwards on the couch and went over the top, “Shit! What the shit is that!”

“Crap!” someone said and then there was another voice and Stiles looked over the edge of the couch as a man with black hair sticking straight up and dark blue eyeliner and the most fantastic outfit Stiles had ever seen came out of the portal thing asking, “Where is Alec? I haven’t heard from him!”

“Who are you? What are you?” Stiles demanded before he could stop himself.

Derek pointed at the man dumbly, “That guy is totally dating or married to Alec. For sure.”

Stiles frowned as the magic man looked around, “My name is Magnus Bane, I am trying to find my boyfriend; your son Alexander.”

Stiles stared at him then started scooching backwards toward the door when Talia was suddenly right behind him and her eyes were flashing red, kind of like Alec’s did that day on the platform. Apparently it wasn’t lens flare.

“What are you people?”

Derek was telling Magnus about Alec in the background and promising that they would take him to the hospital and sort everything out as soon as they took care of Stiles.

“Please don’t kill me!” Stiles squeaked, hunching in on himself, trying to protect all his sensitive bits.

Talia reached out and pressed a gentle hand to his shoulder, “I promise we are not going to harm you. I believe you were drawn to Alec for a reason and there has been a mix up. Let me tell you a little bit about werewolves and mates.”

Stiles stared at her slack jawed as she described what it was like when werewolves met their mate and what it was like for the human if they were blessed with a connection. Alec and Derek were twins and Stiles’s scent would have seemed like family and brought him close to the Hale’s even without Alec’s accident on the tracks. When Talia was done telling him everything, he looked over at Derek and nodded, he was good looking if a little sour in the face but he didn’t hate the idea of being a part of this family even if it came with all of them being a little cuckoo for cocoa puffs. Though he’d just seen a portal appear in the middle of the room and eyes flashing with supernatural ability. Maybe he was going to have to take a little on faith for now.

“Can I think about this?” Stiles asked and they all nodded.

“It’s possible that now that Derek has met you, he may come to you. It’s just who we are. Just don’t treat him poorly if that happens?”

Stiles nodded and left through the front door, heading back to his tiny apartment to no one. Magnus was going to get to see Alec and Stiles wouldn’t be allowed back in there. And everything else was just a cup too many full of crazy.

As the days passed and Stiles went back work and lounged around his apartment alone, he wondered if he should message Jace or Izzy to see if they wanted to hang out or something. Even for the week or two when he’d been spending time with the Hale family left him feeling more lonely than he ever had before. It wasn’t just that Alec still wasn’t back to his normal routine at the train station but he didn’t really have a lot of friends at school and everyone he was close to was back in his hometown and since he left Stiles hadn’t found the desire to continue those friendships but the Hales, he missed them. He felt an itch under his skin to know more about Derek even though he’d barely been in the same room with the guy for a half an hour so he did what he did best; he started researching things about mates and werewolves and portals and things like that. The only problem was that the only things he could find about those subjects were fiction, because no one knew it was real.

After frustration mounted for another day, he looked down at his phone and tapped on Izzy’s contact and tapped out a quick message, _‘I need to know more about this werewolf thing and why everyone just let me keep lying about Alec. Seems shady a.f. and I don’t know how to deal with it.’_

With that sent, he went back to signing up for his next semester of classes, doublechecking his loans and grants, making sure everything was in order before sending them off. Most of that paperwork was sent in before the fall semester but there were a couple spring semester grants that he needed to apply for.

When his phone buzzed, Stiles picked it up and opened the texting app and read the message from Izzy, _‘I can understand the confusion, for humans this isn’t something anyone really ever knows about. I know that we care about you and not just because you saved our brother but because you feel like family. When there are twin werewolves, sometimes mates can get confusing like what happened with you. And Mom just didn’t want you to disappear so it was easier to pretend that you were engaged to Alec and keep you close.’_

Stiles reread the message a couple times before he started tapping again, _‘Do you want to go out for coffee and we can talk more?’_

The message came back so fast Stiles fumbled his phone, _‘YES!’_

Stiles and Izzy worked out a place to meet and he went to grab a quick shower before he dressed and walked out to meet her. When he got to the little coffee house, Izzy was already there and Derek was with her. Stiles groaned and turned tail and was about to flee like a coward when she shouted his name and he turned back around with a wave.

“Stiles, sorry, this wasn’t supposed to be another ambush but Derek heard where I was going and he tagged along, also he stole my phone so I couldn’t warn you.”

“Shady,” Stiles said as he sat down across from the siblings.

Derek shrugged, like he didn’t care at all that he was being a weird stalker. He just pulled a phone out of his pocket and put it down in front of Izzy who snatched it up and glared at him.

“Stiles, this is Derek, my sourpuss of a brother. As you already know, he is Alec’s twin and he wants to have a chance to get to know you.”

Stiles leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, “Are you going to keep up the creeper routine?”

Derek shrugged.

“Well okay then, way to endear yourself to me.”

“When I met you, you were pretending to be my brother’s fiancé to engratiate yourself into my pack then when you were found out you jetted. Can’t help but be a little cautious and at the same time, I know it would be a mistake not to attempt to get to know you.”

“Why?” Stiles asked again, feeling like he was living a loop.

“Because for most werewolves, there are only a few people in the world that call to us like you call to me and my pack. I have never met anyone that makes me feel like you do.”

“How do I make you feel?” Stiles asked, swallowing convulsively.

“Like family but sweeter.”

Stiles flushed a little and he couldn’t help but think he wanted that and even though they hadn’t known anything about him, Stiles had felt the same way with the Hales which is why he struggled to tell them the truth. It was the same with Derek. Stiles just didn’t know if he could trust it.

He talked to them both and when Izzy went to the counter to get Stiles something to drink, Derek smiled at him and Stiles melted a little. He had bunny teeth and it was the cutest thing he’d seen that somehow only accentuated his attractiveness instead of pulling from it. Stiles smiled back, “Did you want my number maybe?”

Derek nodded, “That would be nice.”

Stiles traded phones and programed his number into Derek’s phone and then when they traded them back, their fingers brushed against each other and Stiles felt that warmth bloom into something else.

When they were getting ready to leave the coffee shop, Derek and Stiles stood across from each other to shake hands when Izzy squeaked excitedly and pointed at the ceiling. Stiles looked up to see the mistletoe and darted a look back at Derek who was flushed in the cheeks.

“You don’t have to,” Derek said and Stiles shrugged.

“It’s tradition.”

Izzy grinned while Stiles and Derek leaned into each other and pressed their lips in a closed mouth kiss and Stiles sucked in a breath when he pulled back.

“That was nice,” Stiles husked.

“I think I can work with that. Until next time, Stiles, please don’t be a stranger, my family already loves you.”

Stiles smiled and they all exited the coffee shop and Stiles knew that he wasn’t going to be alone for New Year’s Eve this year. Maybe next year was going to be better than he ever imagined.


End file.
